One Last Time
by scarleteyes21
Summary: Someone from Rogue's past comes back and gives Rogue the one thing she never thought she could have. A chance to be in love.
1. Chapter 1

_If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out 'cause they're all wrong_

-"Who Knew" Pink

Rogue fingered the hem of her maroon sweater, anxiously awaiting her guidance counselor's answer.

The office was clean cut and modern looking, glass/metal desk, a sleek looking flat panel computer, and high arc leather chairs. The office window was opening, giving off a cool breeze and then. Somehow making Rogue a little less nervous.

The black haired middle aged woman watched Rogue for a moment, remembering the first day they met. She could tell that Rogue went through a lot this year.

She could see the dark bags under Rogue's blood shot green eyes, making them look so sunken in, her face was pale to the point of sickening looking, and her hands were shaking.

But what really got her attention was the glint of the engagement ring that Rogue wore around her neck on a thin silver chain.

Three months, and Rogue still had that ring as if it were the last thing on earth.

The woman smiled, "Rogue, you are more than welcome to return to school."

Rogue released the pent up sigh, "Thank yah, Ah know that Ah'm little behind though-"

The woman raised her hands, "You'll be able to catch up, and we all know what happened in New Orleans. I'm truly sorry for your loss, take all the time you want." The women offered another gentle smile.

Rogue stood up, already eager to leave the office. "Again, thanks foah everything Miss Palmers. Ah won't let yah down." She was ready to leave when Miss Palmers called her again.

"If you ever want to talk…"

Rogue shook her head, "Ah know."

It was bright and sunny outside the university, nice and cool, able to put anyone in a good and energetic mood.

Except for Rogue.

She couldn't stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks. She touched her face to see that her make up was running. Heavy black and blue eye shadow and eyeliner stained her gloves.

"Damn it."

She promised she would make it through one day without crying.

She sniffed, it was all _her_ fault.

She was so close to everything she ever wanted in life.

Rogue still had his blood on her uniform; she could remember clutching onto him as he made her promise to live her life.

With out him though, what was the point?

.

After all those years of being the Ice Queen, she could finally admit to missing someone so much.

She missed _him_.

She missed his smile, his laugh, his smell, his voice…

Rogue could hear his accented voice so clearly in her head.

She shook her head; he wouldn't want her to cry for him. He wanted her to live her life. She had to move on.

As she walked to her car, something got her attention.

"_Anna."_

Rogue could have sworn she heard his voice whispering her long lost name into her ear. She felt a cold shiver go down her spine.

It couldn't have been him.

He was dead.

Buried six feet under in his home town.

She shook her head, her white bangs getting in the way of her teary vision.

It was time to move on…

--

**I own nothing.**

**Bad start or Good start?**

**Can you guess who she is crying for? :-p **

**Thanks to gambitfan85 for the idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

_And I don't understand what happened between you and me but  
you will probably end up with someone half as good as me_

-"The Moment" Safetysuit

"You look belle dis morning Rogue." Gambit complimented the Goth Southerner as she limped into the kitchen after a three hour long DR session with Logan.

"Not now, swamprat." Rogue growled through gritted teeth. She collapsed onto the kitchen chair and set her head on the table.

Rogue felt as if she had been rolled over by a semi truck. She couldn't feel her feet anymore, much less the rest of her body.

Gambit's laugh irked her; he seemed to have taken a liking to the feral teacher's sessions. Apparently Logan's danger room sessions were a breezed compared to the Thieves Guild's ones.

"What's so funnah, swamprat?"

Gambit smirked, "You're cute, dat's all." He set a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin next to her elbow. "De session was pretty easy t'ough, maybe y'just need t'relax more chere."

Rogue peeked through one eye at him, "Relax. Hmm, why didn't Ah think about that before?" She asked sarcastically.

Gambit stood behind her and bent down till his lips were next to her ear. "You should." His hot breath sent shivers down her back. Rogue could feel her lungs feel with ice as his hands started to massage her shoulder.

"Gam-mmm"

"What was dat?" Gambit asked smirking.

She hated him. She _hated_ him when he did this. Ever since he had joined the team last year Gambit had been trying to get close to her. He didn't give a damn about her powers and would just touch her as if she didn't have the ability to suck the life out of people.

Right now though, it felt good.

It wasn't the first time he had given her a massage. She knew it was wrong to let him touch her but he really did give good massages.

She bent her head backwards to look up at him. "Gambit, yah know we can't do dis. We've talked about this before, it aint right."

Gambit frowned. It was true, they had talked about "This" before. He had tried to persuade Rogue countless times to give them a chance, but she wouldn't budge.

He lowered his head down till he was an inch away from Rogue's face. He could almost taste the mint tooth past on her lips.

"We've _talked_ about, never _agreed_ about it." He whispered to her.

Rogue unconsciously licked her lips. His breath was hot and smelled like coffee and strawberry jelly. Her brain was going into hyper speed. She didn't want to admit to anyone but she did have a crush on Gambit. But she knew his type and his past. It wouldn't have worked out. All he wanted to do was to finally admit to the world that he had gotten to be with the "Untouchable". For him, it was all about the chase and the prize.

And for her, it was just a crush. Rogue had had a crush on Scott and looked at how that turned out. She and Gambit were friends and she was determined to keep it that way.

"G-Gambit…"

"Yes?"

"Rogue?"

The two separated quickly at the sound of the voice. They both turned to find a blushing Jean still in uniform at the kitchen entry.

"Morning Jean." Gambit greeted sourly, annoyed that red-head had interrupted them before they had a chance to kiss.

"Morning." She greeted back meekly, she shifted her celery green eyes over to Rogue. "Um, Rogue. You have a visitor."

Rogue scrunched her face in confusion. Everyone she knew lived inside the mansion. There was no way that any of the students who went to the university she went to would actually visit her.

"Who would be visiting me?"

Jean bit the inside of her cheek while nervously twisting a strand of hair between her fingers. "I rather not say."

Rogue and Gambit gave her an odd look.

"Just come." She pleaded the younger girl.

Rogue rolled her eyes; she was not looking forward to getting up again. And neither was Gambit. She could tell he was slightly pissed. She squeezed his hand thoughtfully, "Ah'll be back."

Gambit waved to her retreating back. '_And I'll be waiting_.' He thought miserably.

Rogue didn't care too much for Jean Grey. But at the moment she was thankful that Jean had interrupted her "almost" kiss with Gambit.

"Jean, yah don't even know this person, do yah?"

Jean led her to the recreational room. "I know who he is."

"'_He_'?"

She was half expecting Mystique and/or Irene.

Jean nodded solemnly and pointed to a blond haired man who had his back to them. Rogue could feel her throat close up.

She knew that blond haired man by the back of his head because she had sat behind him for two years in home room and other classes.

The words floated out off her mouth before she had the chance to stop herself.

"Cody?"

The young man stood up and spun around quickly. He looked almost the same. A bit taller and buffer. He had stubble on his chin and jaw and his hair was slightly shorter. He had on a gray plaid shirt and faded jeans.

No longer did he look like the all American jock. But he still had the same baby blue eyes that Rogue could never say 'no' to.

"Rogue?" he stepped closer to her. He was trying to take the sight of her in. She still had Goth make up, her uniform clinged to her body like a second skin. He smiled, "Yah look beautiful."

"Ah-Ah mean yah look good." He backpedaled when Rogue looked alarmed at the comment. Truly though she was touched that he thought of her as 'beautiful'

"Thanks." Rogue was sure she said something, but it wasn't registering in her mind.

Cody Robbins, her old high school's all star foot ball team captain, was standing in the middle of the recreational room.

In the mansion.

In Bayville, New York.

"Can we sit?" Cody asked, gesturing to the chairs.

Rogue shook her head; she could feel some of her senses coming back. "Yeah-yeah. Take a seat." She took a seat across from him, fully aware that her body was now jell-o.

Jean had sneaked off to give them privacy. Rogue now was hoping that she would come back; she wasn't so sure she could handle this.

"Ever heard of a forwarding address, girl?" Cody asked, grinning his mega watt smile. He was trying to lighten up the mood.

Rogue chuckled nervously. "Ah-Um..." She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "How did yah find me?" She could finally feel the connection between her brain and mouth working again.

"After yah ran off Ah started tah look for yah. Ah went tah Irene, but she said tah let it go, that Ah should try and move on."

Rogue watched his eyes turn doe. Maybe he was mad at her still for putting him in a coma, for taking a small piece of him.

"Everyone else was saying the same thing. They said that Ah shouldn't go out tah find the person who had hurt me."

Heat spread through out Rogue's face. She always felt guilty about hurting him, she didn't want to. She never wanted to.

"Ah did give up after a while. But then Ah saw the X-men on the news," Rogue finally looked up at him. "Yah know? The whole mess that happened in city?"

"Yeah, Ah know." She still had nightmare about the time she was in Area 51.

"Ah saw yah on the news and finally tracked yah down." He gave out a small laugh "My folks think Ah came tah New York for a foot ball scholarship."

Rogue arched her brows questionably, "Yah didn't?"

"Well obviously Ah came here tah see yah. Why else would Ah be here?"

Rogue sighed, she knew what he wanted and he did deserve it. "Look, Cody. Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean tah hurt yah, it was just-Ah didn't know that my stupid powers would come during our dance. If Ah did Ah would have neve-"

"Rogue?"

She was still rambling.

"Rogue?" he repeated louder this time stopping her midsentence.

"Ah didn't come here for an apology."

"Yah didn't?"

Cody stood up and moved to sit next to her. Rogue pulled her hands away when she noticed that he had made an attempt to hold them.

"One coma is usually enough for some people."

Cody shook his head in disappointment, "You're wearing _gloves_, Rogue."

Rogue looked down ruefully at her hands. Being covered head to toe still didn't put her at ease with her powers.

Rogue let him hold her hands in his. It felt good, not so scary. She could feel the heat from his hands through her gloves. It surprised her at how much she was at ease with all this.

"Ah came here tah talk tah yah. Ah never forgot about yah after yah left. It broke my heart when Ah woke up and you weren't there."

Rogue tried her best to avoid looking into his eyes. He scooted closer to her.

"Ah really do lahke yah, Rogue."

The words came out before she could even think.

"Ah really lahke yah too, Cody." She replied softly.

It was true. She really did like him back when they went to school together, she never could have imaged him asking her to dance.

But when he did she made sure to act indifferent. Deep down in her heart though, she was jumping up and down in excitement.

A part of that still existed in her. She couldn't deny the fact she was happy to see him again. She couldn't deny the fact she was happy that he came to see her.

She cleared her throat when she noticed he was leaning in, "Ah'm sorry."

She stood up quickly, but Cody was faster. He grabbed her wrist before she had the chance to leave.

"Ah already let yah out of my life before Rogue, Ah aint doing it again."

Rogue pulled her wrist away from him; she was starting to become upset now. "What did yah expect, Cody?" she ran her fingers through her damp hair. "That there was still a chance with us? There never was."

She expected Cody to get angry, but instead he looked surprised. "Yah never gave us a chance. Yah left before Ah got out of the hospital."

"Because Ah was the one that hurt yah. Don't yah get? Ah left because Ah knew you would hate me."

As the tears finally began to fall, Rogue realized she had never forgiven herself for hurting him nor did she ever get over him.

He cupped her covered shoulders with his big tan hands, "Yah didn't run away because yah thought Ah would get angry Rogue. Admit it, you were scared."

Rogue shrugged his hands away and sniffed. "So?"

Cody finally laughed out loud.

Rogue winced; she had missed the sound of his laugh. It some how made her always made her smile when he laughed in class.

"Yah never could admit when you were wrong." Cody smiled; he pulled her towards the couch again. "Why don't we start this off slow?"

Rogue sniffed and shook her head. "Slow is good."

Cody stuck his hand out to her, "Ah'm Cody Robbins."

Rogue shook his hand, a bit more comfortable this time than last. "Ah'm…" She wasn't so sure if he really knew her real name.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." Cody assured her gently.

"Ah'm Rogue."

Cody smiled and took Rogue's other hand into his other hand. "Well Miss Rogue," he gently grazed his thumbs against her gloved hands. "Since it's my first week in the big apple, yah mind showing me what's good in the city?"

Rogue barely heard the other half of his question. She knew her face was bright red now. It felt funny to be holding hands with Cody Robbins with all people, but in some ways it felt right.

"Lahke a date?" Rogue questioned him flirtatiously, surprising not only herself but Cody too.

"As friends, of course." He tried to fake looking insulted but failed. "But only if yah want." He sounded so serious but so gentle at the same time. He really did want to take it slow for her sake.

Rogue bit her bottom lip, Gambit had popped into her mind all of a sudden. She had completely forgotten that just moments ago that they had almost kissed.

Maybe Cody coming back into her life was a sign, maybe she was right. There was no way that she and Gambit could have made a good couple with their track record.

Rogue forcefully put any thoughts of Gambit into the back of her mind. She wasn't too worried about him, he probably had a date or three planned for the evening anyway.

"Ah would love tah go out with yah as friends of course." She added on quickly before the heat returned to her face.

Cody's smile became wider as did his eyes. He jumped up from the couch excitedly, "Great, Ah'll be back at five." He pulled out a Hershey's kiss from his pocket and gave it to her.

Rogue held up the tiny tin foil covered chocolate in her hand; she smiled a bit as she looked up at Cody for answer. "What's this for?"

Cody bowed gallantly, "A _kiss_ for the lady. Of course."

It was rare that Rogue would laugh, but if anyone could make her laugh or smile, it was Cody.

After Cody finally left Jean went back to the recreational room to check on Rogue. She had decided not to spy on the two, she knew the two had to sort through their past by their selves.

"Rogue, are you okay?" Jean asked attentively as she took a seat by Rogue. She noticed that the small piece of chocolate on the table.

Rogue rubbed her hands on her pants, trying her best to get rid off the numbing sensation going through her body.

"Am fine"

She had a _date_ with Cody Robbins.

She was anything _but_ fine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks everyone.**

**Preview for Left Behind chapter 7:**

"_Oh God." He bolted from his seat and ran out of the room. Hank, alarmed by his friend's sudden outburst, quickly followed up the stairs towards Scott's room._

"_What is going on?" Bobby asked as he and Hank watched Scott pull out few boxes from his closet. Each box was taped and labeled._

"_Found it!" Scott lifted a large box labeled home and set it on his bed. _

"_Found what exactly?" Hank asked but Scott only ignored him and rummaged through the worn out box. Some of the stuff he noticed was things that had survived the explosion._


End file.
